Revenge is Bittersweet
by Invisibleamericanburgers
Summary: America's revenge to Japan attacking Pearl Harbor. It was even nastier than what others thought it could be. Especially in front of the entire world. ONESHOT!


**It was December 8, 1941. At World Meeting. **

Even if it was in the middle of WW2 there was still World Meetings. The Allies were on one side and the Axis on the other, both of them sending murderous looks. Germany looked pale but strong in his military suit. Italy was making a white flag and mumbling about Pasta while Japan looked almost..._Smug_.

England looked a little burnt from the fire and France simply looked awful. Russia was his usual crazy self and China seemed to give Japan the hardest glares. The other countries sat in the seats farther down the table, signifying that they were not involved in the war.

"Let us start this meeting." Germany growled and the other countries just coward in their chairs. They didn't want the attention the the country that could potentially take them down.

"Yeah. Lets." England snarled and then he realised that an important person was missing. "Wait a sec, we're missing America."

"Ja, that idiot is late." Germany rubbed his head and then simply looked angry as he took the white flag from Italy and broke it in half. "Italy, I told you! No more flags!"

"Ve sorry Germany. I was really bored without my pasta." Italy whimpered and the Allies felt a pang of sympathy for the shivering italian.

"I do not think we need to wait for America-san. I think he will be very.._.preoccupied_ right now." Japan gave a small smile and England felt a small pit of worry begin to form in his stomach.

"What did you do to America?"

"Nothing much. I'm sure that Hawaii is going to be on _fire_ next time you go there." Japan looked right at China at this and Germany gave Japan a paling look.

"Nein, you didn't! I told you Japan to not involve America in this war!" Germany stood up from his seat giving Japan a rare shocked look.

"I did what needed to be done." Japan sighed then began to look through his notes again.

"Thats right dude." America said from the doorway and walked into the room. His clothes were all covered in soot and he walked with a slight limp.

"Ah, you came. I had hoped that you would've stayed back in your pathetic country." Japan shook his head and gestured to a seat down the table to the neutral part.

"Oh, I'm not here for the meeting._ I'm here for you_." America walked up the tiny Japanese man who stood up and withdrew his kanta from his sheath.

"You cannot hurt me here."

"I know. I won't hurt you here." A dark look was crossing over America's face and Japan shook his head.

"You cannot take me out of here either."

"I know. I won't do that either. I'm here to watch the show." A bright smile on America's face did not reach his eyes.

"What do you mean? What have you done?" Japan lifted his kanta to point at America's head.

"I don't know. _What did you do_?" America laughed and Japan's eyes widened and dropped to the ground, screaming. He was clutching his chest and screaming a higher pitch than would've been possible.

America's eyes filled up with tears and then he doubled over, sobbing. England stood up to go comfort his former colony but when he was just about to touch back he stumbled backwards. America wasn't crying, he was_ laughing._

"Japan, you are such an idiot." America laughed as Japan was still screaming in pain. Japan was ripping off his shirt and exposing a dark, red burn exposing his entire back. "Why did you attack Hawaii? You barely burned my toe, but you angered me." Then with fascination he saw the red burn marks slowly turn green and then black. "Oh, looks like the radiation is kicking in." America cooed and then the stink of rotting flesh hit the noses of many of the countries who just seemed to find this Ameria revolting.

"Say you're sorry Japan. You only bombed women, children hiding from the war. Innocents you could have saved." America kicked the almost unconscious country. "Say it."

"Amuuricaah, I'm sorcchy." Japan moaned and then collapsed and Germany rushed to his side.

"You had your fun America. Now leave." Germany blocked America from seeing the ruined state of the Country he thought was once a friend.

"Alright dude! Also, Russia when is the next Allies meeting? I am joining the war." America looked over at the shocked Allies who were in either states of shock, glee (Russia), or barfing. America figured that France was barfing because of the smell of the rotting flesh.

"Da, it is next week. We shall send you more details later." Russia smiled and America left the room.

Then England turned to Germany who was trying to help his friend. "You seriously think you can win this war with America on our side?"

"J-ja. I _think_ so." Germany stuttered gently picking up Japan from the ground, and causing several loud moans from the injured man.

"You think?" England pointed at the black flesh on the Japanese man that was slowly peeling away and blood was gushing out. "I do believe that you need to _think_ more, because you are going to regret ever starting this war."

**I suddenly felt like doing the Revenge of America during Pearl Harbor because I just recently read this really angst oneshot of it and I wanted to write and Insane America after being hurt. Technically, America bombed Japan after the war, but seriously. America did get his revenge, but at a later time. A random oneshot though... I think this is rather dramatic. **


End file.
